Fun in the Morgue
by AyumiFallassion
Summary: Fun with Nobodies. House is hiding from Cuddy, and meets an interesting person. Now with sequel!
1. Axel

You ever get those crazy ideas that just leak out of your brain and onto the page? I blame my room mates for this.

Disclaimer: I don' own Kingdom Hearts, or House, MD. Lord, do I wish I did.

Fun in the Morgue

* * *

House grinned as he watched his soaps, feet propped up on a cadaver. He was, once again, hiding from Cuddy, having made a crack about her breasts. He grinned again around a mouthful of Reuben, enjoying the cheesiness of daytime soaps. The morgue was the safest place for him at the moment. As soon as the Terminex people he called came to fumigate her office, he'd have to retreat to the park.

His eyes glanced over the newest body in the morgue, a young man that had been hit by a car. Although it had been only a glancing blow, the paramedics had no luck restarting his heart, and the young man had been declared DoA. With no ID, and no family or friends nearby that could be found, the man had been brought back to the Hospital to be cremated.

As the cheesy soap went to commercials, he picked up the clipboard, curious about the young stiff. There wasn't much information, height, weight, estimated mid twenties, ToD, red hair, green eyes, and facial tattoos. Without an autopsy, the sheet was very sparse.

"Sucks to be you pal," House muttered as he put the clipboard back, turning back to his portable TV.

"You have no idea buddy."

Blue eyes flicked up at the new voice. "Whoever you are, I didn't do it!" he called, thinking one of the nurses or orderlies had found him.

Only to stumble to his feet as the corpse lurched upright.

The young man groaned in pain as he stretched, the sheet falling to his lap as he rubbed sore, aching muscles. "Sheeeeeet, what in Hades' name hit me?!" he groaned, running long fingers over his thin torso, probing a large, purple bruise covering his ribs.

House gave him a wide-eyed look, still on the floor as he stared at the corpse, unable to believe that the man was up and talking. "A um, a truck hit you," he stammered, grabbing at his cane.

The young man hummed as he rotated his arm, working out the cramps. "Really? Heh, explains why I'm still alive, could have sworn that Saix had caught up to me," he grinned, carefully easing himself off the gurney, so that bare feet were planted firmly on the cold linoleum. Another easy grin as he pulled the sheet loose from his waist. "So doc, were did they stash my clothes down here?"

House shook his head. "No way, a dead man is not talking to me, the Vicodin is just making me hallucinate. Again. You," he pointed, "are going to lie back down on that gurney like a good dead guy!"

The red head smirked as he cocked his head at the doctor, hands on boxer-clad hips. "Ah doc, so mean," he chirped, picking up the discarded Reuben, taking a bite from the cold sandwich. "Just 'cause I don't have a heart, it doesn't mean I'm dead. Can I have my clothes back now?"

"Of course your heart isn't beating, you're dead!"

The red head sighed as he glanced around the room, looking for his pants, taking another bite of the sandwich. "I don't have a heart-beat, cause I don't have a frickin' heart! Got it memorized?!"

"All I 'got memorized' is the Vicodin hallucination of a corpse in chili-printed boxers that's eating my lunch!"

A sigh as the last of the Reuben was popped into his mouth. "What would prove I'm real to you?" he asked, checking a bin for his boots. "Would a swift punch the head help?"

"Couldn't hurt, 'specially since you. Aren't. Real!"

"Oh doc, now you're just asking for this."

POW!!!!!!

House shook the stars from eyes as the dead-man-who-wasn't-really-all-that-dead leaned over his form on the floor. "Now will you help me find my cloak?"

"Sure. Just don't hit me again?"

"Deal."

House groaned as he eased himself up, nose throbbing as he reached for his discarded cane. "So, even if you don't have a heart, how are you still standing after getting run over? You should still be out as it is."

The red head grinned as the doctor lurched to his feet, pointing his cane at a drawer in the wall. Opening it, he pulled out his leather pants. "I'm tougher than I look."

"You'd have to be."

"And as for my heart, I lost it to the Darkness, a long time ago." he sighed as he sat back down on the gurney, strapping on knee-high boots. "The others say we can't feel anything, no anger, or happiness, but part of me wants to prove them wrong."

He couldn't help it. The small part of him that was a competent doctor wanted to examine the young man, to try and find out how he could be alive without a working heart. But even hurt and half-naked, the red head had an air about him, like a big-cat just waiting for him to let his guard down. Wisely, the man backed off, hand wrapped around the handle of his cane, ready to use it to defend himself if need be.

It was only the work of a few more minutes for the red head to dress, throwing on gloves and cloak. A sigh as the young man leaned back against the gurney, which was luckily locked so it wouldn't move. He shook his head, fingers running through that fiery hair. "I'm looking for someone, an old friend. Have you seen a blond kid running around? Spiky hair, blue eyes, completely lacking a heart? Or how about a brunette traveling with a duck and a dog?" he asked as he stretched, settling the leather around his frame.

"Nope, can't say I have." A duck and a dog? Almost as strange as the dead guy walking around without a heart.

A groan as the young man gritted his teeth. "Maybe I should just kidnap someone, see if he comes to me!" he exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

"Oh yes, commit a felony just so that you can find a kid who is probably avoiding you for good reason as it is. Great idea! Oh, by the way, you're an idiot."

A laugh as the lanky man got back to his feet, a graceful motion that reminded House of a dancer or a bird. "Thanks for the glowing recommendation doc!" A final stretch before a devil-may-care grin. "I should get going, it's not a smart idea to stay in the same world for too long."

"Don't you mean same place?"

Green eyes had a wicked sparkle as he raised a hand. "No, same world." With a flick of the wrist, a rip seemed to open in mid air, a portal of darkness that swirled and hummed as the summoner pulled the hood of his cloak up. A happy grin as the young man saluted the stunned doctor. "Take care doc!"

House could only blink as the Nobody entered the portal, only to pause and stick his head out of the Darkness. "Oh and by the way, if you see a short little guy with blue hair and a pair a scars across his face? For your own sake, you didn't see me!"


	2. Saix

Just a real quick sequel. Saix, and what happened when they noticed the missing body from the morgue.

Disclaimer: I don't own House. M.D, or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

House sighed as he limped purposefully down the path, hiding from Cuddy in the park. It was a week after the strange redhead had vanished from the morgue, and he had yet to tell Cuddy the truth about it.

Not like he really could. I mean, what could he say that wouldn't get him thrown in Rehab? Again? 'I'm sorry, but the dead man without a heart stood up and summoned a mystical portal that took him away to Neverland?' Yeah, no thanks, he enjoyed life on the outside.

So now, he had run out excuses to avoid her in the hospital, so he was avoiding her in the park. Smirking, he sat down on his favorite bench. People watching, always entertaining.

"You have seen him."

Blue eyes flicked up, only to widen at the sight of the man before him. He was a short little sucker, with electric blue hair and amber eyes. But what caught his attention, were the scars that X'ed over the bridge of his nose. This had to be the guy the stiff had warned him about.

So he immediately fell back on one of his better skills. Bull shitting. "Seen who? I'm a doctor, I see a lot of people."

Amber eyes were cool as the man sneered. "Axel."

"A car part? I'm not a mechanic."

"The redhead. I can scent him on you."

"I've seen a lot of redheads. Some of them were cheap enough to keep for a whole night." House smirked. "And you can smell me? Nice trick, bloodhound."

A hand fisted his shirt, lifting the man up off the bench. "I grow tired of you. Answer me now; where is Axel?"

House held back a yelp as he grabbed at the blunette's hand, trying to release some of the pressure around his neck. "Hey, put me down! I don't know anything!" he protested, kicking as he dangled from the man's grip. Sneering, the man released him, letting House fall and crumble as his leg gave out from under him. Even though he normally had the pain under control, this was more stress than he normally put on the muscle, and he hissed as he grasped at his leg. He gritted his teeth as he glared up at the Nobody. "I don't know where that stiff went. Here's the truth; he got hit by a truck, and sent to the morgue," he said, ignoring the fact that he'd survived.

"If he got sent to your morgue, then he was still alive. If he had died, there would have been no body."

"Only if he disintegrated," House snapped. His eyes flicked around the man, picking out the only other person who could ever find him in the park.

Wilson sighed as he came up behind the man in leather. What did House do this time? He reached for his wallet as he came up, hoping it wasn't a shark for gambling again. "Sir, can I help you?"

Amber eyes pierced Wilson, and the oncologist froze. Every instinct was telling him that this man was dangerous, and he froze as the creature stalked towards the doctor. "Perhaps you can help me," he murmured, eyes glinting as he circled the poor man.

"Leave him alone!" House barked, forcing himself up to his feet. Blue eyes were hard as he tried to stare down the man. "He doesn't go into the morgue, he doesn't know anything."

"Into th- House!" Wilson yelped, leaning around the other man to give a wide-eyed stare to the other doctor. "Does this have to do with that missing body?" he bellowed.

"No, I refused to pay my betting debts from the horse track," he snarked, leaning back against the bench as he reached for his cane. "Either way, not your concern."

"Yo Saix!"

The doctors blinked in unison as a second man in the same coat came racing up, a sneering grin on his scarred face. He was also missing an eye, and gray streaked hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. House couldn't help but remember some of the smaller scars that the stiff'd had on his torso, and couldn't help but wonder what kind of life these men must have lived to get so chewed up.

The older Nobody sneered at the pair before turning to the shorter man. "We found him, he's in Hollow Bastion. We gotta go, Demyx is fighting right now." That single yellow eye, bright as a light, turned on House. "Unless you have reasons to want to stay here," he said, voice silky.

Saix turned from House as he joined the surfer dude. "No, we are finished here," he intoned. As one, they summoned another one of those black swirly portals, flipping hoods up as they stepped through, the shorter man sparing only one last glare at House before they vanished.

Wilson swallowed as he inched over to House, who had his cane raised and ready to strike. If the pair hadn't vanished when they did, blood would have flown. He breathed out as he sat down, pulling the still frozen House down next to him. A pause. "Who the hell was that?" he finally muttered.

"Would you believe a group of heartless people that our stiff was a) a part of and b) running from?" he muttered, leaning back and falling flat against the bench.

"Normally no, but I just saw," he waved a weak hand in the direction of the disappeared Nobodies, "THAT, so I guess it's plausible."

"Can you see why I didn't tell Cuddy? The Breasts of Doom wouldn't have believed that the kid had sat up and walked out after no heartbeat for over six hours."

"So what do we tell her now?"

"We? I'm not saying a damn thing."


End file.
